1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio cassette adapters and, more particularly, to an audio cassette adapter with cable storage in the body of cassette.
2. Introduction
Audio from portable playback devices (e.g., CD player, MP3 player, etc.) can be heard through a vehicle's cassette deck using an audio cassette adapter. These audio cassette adapters typically include a standard ⅛″ male connector that is coupled to a cassette shell at the other end of a cable. The male connector can then be inserted into a headphone port of a portable playback device such as an iPod. Through this connection, audio from the portable playback device can be delivered to a vehicle's stereo system through the cassette player. An advantage of such an arrangement is that it leverages an existing installed base of cassette players in today's vehicles.
One of the disadvantages of conventional audio cassette adapters is the storage of the cable and connector. When the connector is not in use, the cable and connector will typically hang from the audio cassette adapter in such a way that is unsightly. This is especially the case should the audio cassette adapter be left half inserted in the cassette deck. The unappealing aesthetics of such a solution therefore produces a deterrent for users that are looking for a low-cost mechanism to connect portable playback devices to vehicle stereo systems. What is needed therefore is an audio cassette adapter that can store a portable playback device connector and associated cable in an unobtrusive manner.